notice to all Fanfiction Admin
by hokage of dragon
Summary: notice to all Fanfiction Admin please read


The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site. Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests. While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation. For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang

IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger Meowpuppy Sage of Oblivion Iopno Grz Silvercrystal. ct MercuryDawn mamoru3193 BeastWithin gunman 2ndsly biggbull2 iron elsar andlaissam kayra isis lycanoda Kenpach17 DarkYami Motou Manga154 Marionnette0116 Phoenix182 catsfissh sambit Talonspike Ten Commandments dagoredhel pac628 Black Volcaona bloody wolf26 shizuma12 Isom Dark Dragen The Goddess of Darkness Magic IS WHAT Minako Uzumaki River Nailo-Chaos Kira Kyuu johnny89644 Rune Dela Vega jsprx End of an Era Senjuto Kenesu Deltablacknaruto Baka Ecchi Kon WhoKnewIWouldWrite Deathwatch Razgriz 11martin ryanshadow19 TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin Ayame0217 harry1817 Blade1986 ZariGS heavenzhell TheSutoikku Fayneir Dragon Wizard 91 Final Cyn shadowaseno infinite-yami TheSilentJackofallTrades Dark Dragon of Amaterasu notgonnasay09 m6l99 the second RX78-3 The-Eighth-Sin Kelligor Sunny Lighter Kingswriter Fuyutaro son Anke14 djjaca Shawis Relzair KitsuneDragon HiroJiyuNaka MasterZelva Irishfighter 7 Winds Arsenic Snowflake K.S.T.M RudyCrims Train1 KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko Snipa Shiek927 Evil Long Penname Having Individual End Gaia-GoddessofEarth Marjo76 GreenRena midnight-raven-wing Mikhail Inspired solitare rajvir CloeyMarie The Madness Of My Life raw666 Karryn leighann101 Naruto-lost-deathnote ParanoidSchizo91 kanshisha kitsune germanyswarrior askas30 kami no Kage ssjgokillo SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan NoLifeKing666 santanaann doom13 Burning Shadow Wolf Hawner just-alive 1sunfun thekiler00 Shinryu the Eternal Storm God kyuubinaruto634 Sportsman OoOXylionOoO Kotias StormxD95 demonkira Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman Konerok Hadorak StarGazingAtMidnight FlameDragon14 Woodsymoments my-dear-fangirl LoverofLemon irenia OutlawJustice alkkhes Kingkakashi ob niixillis Animefangirl95 dark-phantom-dragon Piacine Pharos nous Seta Vincent Avalon Slayer End tenrou29 Villain84 Beta 01 Valdimarian TheLastTest Phoenix-Amazone Liarana philae89 JTFLAM zaika Blackmoony83 Skoliro sakura-okasan Tsuh Cyntalan Kael Hyun ChaosRune stoddapb Botosai2001 Kouka no Ryuu Firestorm2004 Dericof Diname Little Morgsi Kuro Chidori Death123123 lou2003us Gohan Zero zxasxc RANMACAT Faded Flight Akuma-Heika Dr. Blue22 ultima-owner Lord SilverKnight qckslvykid Znerom Blood Wizard Kiukun-Nadralex phoenixflame22 .Dawn MysticSuperSaiyanGohan NyaaMe0W Sedaiv umbra proeliator luneta-star linsword01 Khait Khepri Mitsukuri Tsukiyama AznPuffyHair Kaori Grindle_the_Wise Reaper2040 Mai-Long LIGNTNING THIEF croix ky germanyswarrior squibalicious Wicked Lovely 17 FlashDevil fated slayer maddnessisgood violettruth SagaAuraMana death77 dracokyuubi TheOtaku Akatsuki Fiori75 Master-of-Mythology Raxius CherryBerry58 Kage no hon'no Lathen11 Itachi Hyuuga Yoko The Spirit Fox Lithius Osmius tridemonnaruto TigerZodiacAnimeGuru Darkmanu xXxDragonxPhoenixXx munesanzune Alex189 GStarrahhxx72 EliteDog grenouille7777 Cloud Piece Liger01 WhiteElfElder lancecomwar Aeonir Random user James Masters Pokethat DanteSparda894 Faraway-R Lord Xantos A. Fowl XKhaosXKyuubiX Daenerys Starcatcher kumar9900 XXsnowXXblind Marick Kel Thalas lou2003us The wolf god Fenrir krobin02 stone20 Hattori Sei Bonesboy15 spidermonkey92k Katea-Nui PZldfn Mach68 Star1wars3 MadxHatter123 shelter Ryuu no kage epicallyshawn Gilgameshtheking9791 GottaLUVmyth Boneboy15 KatzeNoel Siriusly Grim Ex10 Seans Korisovra Unknown Shinobi robzone Ashes of the Dragon Darkangel2221 honeyMellon Fluffydruid CyberSleepy Gun Wraith Trincessblack huntershalsher13 sutam 1 Zarosian Chaos LegendaryGamer Cricycle Thatguy6660 RyokoTenchi Cyn Finnegan Renting YoukoTaichou DarkusCyril Vulkan NostradamusMB narusaku dramione Dr5wolz-AA DM2012 Darknessflamesaiyan ImSoGodLikeIsh hollow-kyuubi Zerothanhedgehog King of Hearts 129 Crowfether Edokage Ibskib Chrisdz FF8 Squall Lionhart Dany le fou hokage of dragon RyuzakiLaw1 Ag3nt-T 1sniperwolf Allena Moyashi Walker Crono Drago Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon


End file.
